Fireflies
by Zombiekittie
Summary: After Yami gets his own body, light and dark start to develop feelings for each other. After finaly reveling their feelings, an unfortunate change in events tries to drag them apart. Will their new found love be enough to keep them together? YxYY
1. Fireflies

Well, I'm back again with another story. I honestly have no idea where this one is going to go. It started off as a oneshot, until midway though when I decided this story has potential, not to mention there are too many oneshots with this theme. And since Second Chance was such a bust, I figured why no go for something better. So here I am, sitting at home with a tummy ache, writing about two lovers in a field. Hazzuah! Hope you enjoy the first extremely short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. If I did, there probably would be little to no duel monsters involved, kind like the following story.

_'Thinking' "Speaking" _

* * *

It was a beautiful autumns eve, a crisp breeze flowed throughout the city, kicking up fallen leaves as it passed by. A group of friends huddled around an old game at the arcade. Cheers of encouragement could be heard from the streets as Joey was just about to beat the all-time high score. All the friends cheered, except one. The ex-pharaoh, darkness, Yami. Instead of paying attention to spectacle at hand, he attention was drawn to the boy he had formally shared a body with, Yugi Moto.

'_His smile is beautiful.'_ Yami though to himself, admiring the teen. Yami had always been fond of the boy, but lately, those feeling started to change into something more... unusual, unusual for the pharaoh that is. In all his years he had never felt so, happy. He had never felt such a desire to protect someone, honestly, he couldn't figure out why.

Yugi was cheering on the blond, only one thousand more points and... "HIGH SCORE!! JOEY YOU DID IT!" Yugi laughed as he threw a fist into the air celebrating his friends victory. He shot a glance to his darker half who didn't seem to be enjoying the arcade as much as the others. Yami gave Yugi a quick smile before the small of the two congratulated Joey once again.

_'What's wrong with me? He's my partner, I shouldn't have feelings for him, at least not feelings like this. Great. I'm sure the god are frowning upon me now.'_ Yami sighed before trying to advert his attention else where. However, his attempts failed and once again found himself starting lovingly at his light.

Sensing Yami's discomfort, Yugi decided to end the trip to the arcade early. After saying good bye to their friends, Yugi and Yami started on their way home.

The two walked down dimly light streets, taking in the beauty of the city. As the two passed the park Yugi grabbed Yami's arm and dragged him towards the dark field.

Yami smiled at his abiou's innocence. "Where are you going? The game shop is-"

"Just follow me." Yugi said as he ran off into the darkness.

Yami followed closely, dodging tree branches, stepping over logs. _'Where is he going?'_ He thought to himself, completely perplexed.

Eventually Yugi stopped in a small clearing atop a hill. A stream could be heard through the trees as fireflies danced around them. Yugi took a seat amongst the grassy hill top and took in a deap breath. The moon peaked over the treetops, illuminating Yugi's beauty.

Yami took a seat next to his light. "This place is beautiful." Yami spoke to his hikari. _'Just like you.'_ He added to himself.

"I wanted you to see it before the fireflies went away." Yugi responded. The way the moonlight lit his face was just enough for the pharaoh to try to admit his feeling for the smaller teen. "That, and I wanted to tell you something."

Yami's fear began to grow, Yugi wanted to tell _him_ something? Had he found out about his feelings?

"Umm. Go ahead, aibou, I'm listening." Yami tried hard not to stumble over his words.

"I've noticed you've been acting strange lately. I wasn't sure why at first, and to be honest, it kind of scared me-"

"Yugi, I-"

"Let me finish." Yugi began again after his dark had cut him off. He had to get it out there, it was now or never. He'd either be loved in return, or shot down. Either way, Yami had to know. "I guess you figured it out? It just goes to show how careless I am. I mean, Yami, you're _so cool_." Yugi emphasized that last part. "How could anyone _not_ fall for you?"

Yami was taken back by his hikari's words. _'He has fallen for me?'_ Remaining speechless for a moment Yugi began to take the silence as a form of rejection. He brought his knees to his face and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his face in his knees.

"I'm sorry Yami, but I just had to tell you, I understand if you don't want to see me again." Yugi's voice trailed off.

"You have no idea, do you?" Yami replied. "All this time I was terrified that you didn't posses the same feelings I had towards you, and yet, here you are, admitting everything to me. Yugi," Yami spoke as he placed his thumb and index finger on Yugi's chin and brought the boy's face to his. "you are the one person that keeps me going, the one I think about before I go to sleep at night, the one I dream about. I had fallen for you long ago, but couldn't admit it to myself, I was afraid you didn't feel the same."

Yami brought their lips together in a magical kiss. One that didn't last nearly as long as each had hoped, but it was still a kiss that would forever change their lives.

The moon illuminated Yugi's tears, sparkling diamonds flowed down porcelain skin. Amethyst eyes glittered in the darkness. Yami was finally able to call Yugi 'his'. Their feelings for each other were returned, and nothing could bring them down.

* * *

Again, I apologize for the epically short chapter. I felt like that was a good place to end chapter one though, hopefully draw the readers in and make them think 'What's next?'

As always, Read and Review.


	2. Thunderstorm

Ugh, fail chapter number two. A little more fluffy. I swear, the next chapter will be nice and long, and full of fluff and action! But until then, I hope this will do.

* * *

The two boys started their short journey home, holding hands along the way. Yami smiled lovingly at his light, making a silent promise to protect him from whatever may come their way. Most of the the stars were hidden by ominous looking clouds, a cool breeze blew through the city carrying the sent of rain.

Yugi took in a deep breath of the fresh air, then let out a sigh. _'Things are finally going my way.'_ Yugi smiled as he looked up at his darker half. Yami in return kissed him on the forehead. Giggling, Yugi took off, the game shop was in sight. Playfully, Yami followed his aibou to the entrance, the smaller of the two grabbed his key's and unlocked the door. Stepping into the apartment side of the store, Yugi noticed his grandfather resting on the couch watching the news.

"Hey, Grandpa." Yugi called as he headed up the stairs towards his room.

"Good evening Yugi, how was the arcade?" His grandfather asked, making small talk with the boy.

Yugi stopped midway up the stairs and responded, "It was a lot of fun, Joey ended up beating the all time high score on his favorite game."

"Well, it sounds like you boys had fun." Solomon chuckled. "Best get ready for bed, I expect you to help me around the shop tomorrow."

"Alright, grandpa, good night." Yugi said as he bolted up the stairs. He was always so full of energy.

That was one of the reasons Yami loved him so. Of course, he could say that about any of Yugi's features. There wasn't a single thing he didn't love about the boy.

Yami followed Yugi to his room and stood in the doorway, watching his light gather up the things he needed for bed. "Go away, pervert." Yugi said jokingly as he began to undress. Yami smirked as the teen walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "You should probably get some sleep too, ya know."

"If you say so, aibou." Yami smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy's petite frame. Neither of them wanted the embrace to cease, but as quickly he it started, their hug came to an end. "Night, aibou." Yami said as he turned to walk down the hall to his room.

"Night, Yami." Yugi responded as he retreated to his room. Yugi shut the door, turned around, and leaned against the frame. Letting out a shakey breath he finished getting ready for bed. Yugi finally got settled into bed as the distant echo of thunder echoed in his ears. _'Great, a thunderstorm.'_ That's the last thing he wanted. Thunderstorms were something that had always scared Yugi as a child, and even years later. Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to fall asleep before the storm hit, however, he had no such luck. The slow pitter-patter of rain quickly turned into what sounded like hail falling on a tin roof. He tried every thing to fall asleep, but the combination of lightning, loud thunder, and the obnoxious rain falling about drove him nuts. _'I wonder if Yami is sleeping through this.'_ He debated going into his darker half's room. Using he best judgment, he decided against it, however, the roaring thunder blew that right out of the water. Yugi threw the covers off of him, opened his door, and walked down the hall towards Yami's room.

Yami had fallen asleep without any problems. He was only wearing his boxers, and a black tank. Yugi looked at him, lust filled his eyes. Slowly, he walked over to Yami's bed and called out his name. As if he wasn't even asleep, Yami's eyes opened and looked at his light, "Is there something wrong, aibou?" Yami questioned as he sat up in bed.

"The thunderstorm, it's keeping me awake." Yug replied, ashamed of his fear.

Yami just smiled and pulled his light into bed with him. "I'll keep you safe, love." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear. Yami laid on his back, while Yugi lay on his side, his head resting on Yami's shoulder, his arm draped over his chest. It was something the two of them had longed for, but never dreamed the day it would happen to be upon them now. Both slept quietly though the night, and into a new day.

* * *

Read and Review. Inspire me for chapter three.


	3. The Phone Call

Sorry to take so long on the update, I've been working a ton of hours and it's hard to find the time to actually sit down and write more than a few sentences. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. It's a little longer this time to make up for the lack up updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, blah, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

The next morning was just a dreary as the night before. Rain fell to the earth in a rhythmical pattern as thunder echoed in the distance. The morning sun was hidden behind gray clouds. It would be a slow day at the game shop, the gloomy weather made sure of that. Solomon debated on waking the two teens up, but decided against it. It was their first night together after all, no need for an old man to spoil it.

Fear rushed though Yugi's veins as he realized his surroundings had changed. It was an unfamiliar place, well, sort of. Yami usually avoided letting people into his room, including Yugi. Yami was quick to sense his light's discomfort and carefully pulled the boy closer to him. "It's alright, aibou. I'm here." He said in a comforting voice rubbing circles on the smaller teens back.

Yugi calmed himself down quickly and snuggled close to Yami. "Hey, Yami. What time is it?" Yugi questioned as he looked up to his partner with curious eyes.

Yami looked over to the night stand and read the number displayed on the digital alarm clock. Puzzled, he started at it for a moment. "That can't be right," Yami started. "The clock reads 10:42."

Yugi also looked over to the night stand "Man, we really slept in. I wonder why grandpa didn't wake us up, he said he wanted me to help out today."

"Well, it is a nasty rainy day out, business will be slow" Yami replied trying to make sense of situation.

"I'd better get up and see if he needs any help." Yugi said as he slid out of bed. Yami, however, quickly grabbed his better half and planted at soft kiss on his lips. "I'll be down in a few." Yami replied as he playfully pushed Yugi into a standing position and smacked his butt on the way out. The two of them just giggled.

It never took Yugi long to get ready. He was in and out of the shower, teeth brushed ad hair dried in no more than 20 minutes. Yugi was in his room putting on a slim fitting black tee-shirt when the phone rang. "I got it!" He called out as he walked over to the cordless phone that was lying on his desk. "Hello?" He answered.

"Is this the Moto residence?" The voice on the other end questioned.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" Yugi answered the man's question with another question.

"My name is Dr. Hakushi calling from Domino Mercy Hospital, I'm sorry to inform you that Solomon Moto was struck by a car this morning."

"Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid he didn't make it though the surgery. I hate to ask this of you, but we need a family member to come and confirm the body. I understand this is a lot at once, so please take your time. I'm sorry for your loss."

Yugi stared blankly at the wall in front of him, not sure what to make of the information that was being fed to him. "Yes, sir. I'll be there as soon as I can." He replied and dropped to his knees, the phone sliding from his hand and hitting the floor with a bounce.

Yami poked his head into Yugi's room to see if he was finished with his morning routine, only to find the boy on his hands and knees staring at the wooden floor below him. "Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked as he stepped further into the room. There was no response from the teen. "Yugi, who was on the phone." Yami questioned as he knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his back.

There was no response from Yugi for a good minute, eventually he only responded with a simple 'grandpa', before completely breaking down into tears.

Yami was growing more worried by the second. "Yugi, what's wrong? Who was on the phone? What happened?" He was starting to get irritated with the lack of information, but Yugi was too shook up to even breath, let alone tell Yami what had happened. So, the two of them sat on the floor, dark embracing light, until the tears had passed, and the only thing that was left were red eyes and a tear stained face.

"We should probably get to the hospital..." Yugi said quietly.

"What happened?" Yami asked, hopefully he'd be able to get something from the boy this time.

"Grandpa was hit by a car this morning... He... he didn't make it..." Yugi replied, tears threatening to spill once again.

"Yugi..." Yami softly whispered as the boy stood up and walked out the door, down the hallway, and to the kitchen to put his shoes on. Yami was left sitting on the floor in bewilderment.

Yugi was sitting at the kitchen table tying his shoes when a piece of notebook paper caught his eye. He picked it up and began to read the words that were written.

_Boys,_

_I went to the store to pick up a few groceries, if you're up before I get back, open the shop up for me. I should be back shortly, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone. _

_Love you,_

_Grandpa._

Yugi placed the letter back on the table and placed his head in the palms of his hands, salty tears again streamed down his face. Yami was by his hikari's side in an instant, trying to comfort him in any way possible.

Yami was rubbing soothing circles on his aibou's back, trying to find the words to comfort him. The only thing he could come up with was 'I'm here for you'. Everything else seemed like such a lie, he wanted to tell his light that things would be okay, that everything would get better soon, but lets face it, You can't loose the only family you have left and expect everything to be alright. Yami knew that, as well as Yugi. As all these thoughts ran through Yami's head he began to wonder, what ever happened to Yugi's parents. If they were deceased, it would make sense to reminisce, but Yugi and his grandfather never mentioned anything about them. He was curious, but decided to ask when stress wasn't so high.

Yugi cried until no more tears would fall and his shaking for was left clinging to Yami for dear life. Yami's heart ached at the sight. "Yugi? Would you like me to go in your place?" Yami questioned. It was the only thing he could think of that might make things a little easier on his light.

"N-no, I'll go." Yugi simply said and stood up trying to regain composure. His dark was quick to follow. They headed out the door, locking it behind them, and down the cold rainy streets to the hospital. They were both silent, Yugi thinking of what would happen with his life now. Foster care seemed pointless for a boy the age of 16. Maybe there was another way? Yami, he was pondering way to help his light. But, what can you do for someone who has no family left?

They arrived at the hospital, it didn't take them too long to get there. It was located only a few blocks from the game shop.

Yami took the lead and made his way to the receptionist asking her where they needed to go and so fourth. Yugi on the other hand, was staring into nothing, His eyes were hollow with no emotion. His once beautiful amethyst eyes seemed so dull and lifeless. Yami looked back at his aibou and sighed, it hurt him to see his koi in so much pain. An announcement was made over the PA system, but neither of the two boys paid attention to what it had said.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The young woman behind the counter said with a smile. Yami turned back to look at her and replied with a 'thank you'. "The two of you can have a seat over there if you'd like." she said motioning to the chair a few feet away. Yami nodded his head and guided his aibou over to the seats. The elder of the two sighed as he wrapped his arms around the boy he loved so dearly. '_Love?'_ Yami thought to himself. _'Do I really love Yugi? We've only been together for a day, but I've had feelings for him for so much longer. Is that what this feeling is? Love?'_ Yami's thoughts were interrupted.

"Mr. Moto?" A tall man with salt and pepper hair asked. He was wearing a white doctor's coat_._ "I'm Dr. Hakushi." The man said extending his hand to Yami, who was the only one paying attention to the the Doctor. Yugi continued to stare into nothing.

"I'm Yami Moto, Yugi's older brother" Yami lied. At least it was believable, considering the two looked almost identical.

"It's nice to meet you." The doctor said as he motioned for the boys to follow him.

Yami stood up and looked over to his partner before kneeling down in front of him. "You can stay here, Yugi, if you want to. I'll only be a few minutes." Yami said. Yugi just shook his head and stood up. Yami sighed and the three walked through the halls of the hospital, down the elevator, and to the morgue.

Dr. Hakushi lead the boys to a stainless steel wall with small doors neatly aligned in rows of 15 or more. "It's not a pretty sight, boys." The man warned as he pulled one of the doors open sliding out a mangled body of one Solomon Moto. Yugi immediately looked away, Yami on the other hand grimaced at the sight. It was grandpa alright, but the cuts and bruises were disfiguring.

Yami looked back up at the doctor and gave him a slight nod as he pushed the body back into the wall. By now, Yugi had taken Yami's hand in his and began to squeeze as tight as he could, trying to fight away the tears.

As they headed back up to the main level, Dr. Hakushi explained to them what would happen next. "Within the next coulpe of days a social worker will come and guide the two of you though the funeral process and what will happen with the two of you." As they reached the lobby, Dr. Hakushi once again extended his hand to Yami, who reluctantly shook it. "Thank you for your time boys, and I'm sorry about your loss." With that, the man with salt and pepper hair headed further into the hospital. Yami sighed, _'Thank Ra that is over.'_ Yami thought as the two boys headed out the door, and made their short journey home.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it, I promise the next chapter will have some more fluff in it. :3


	4. Three Simple Words

Wow, twice in one night. That might be a new record. I know it's short, but I felt the need to add a little fluff since the last chapter was so heart breaking. I wonder when it will stop storming, gosh.

Disclaimer: You guys should know by now that I have no rights to the YuGiOh cast or anything. I'm just a sad lonely girl who writes fanfiction.

* * *

The two boys arrived home just as the rain started to pour from the heavens once again. The sky was even darker than before. Lightning lit up the entire sky as thunder crashed. Yugi swallowed hard as he pushed the door to the game shop open, trying to escape the storm. Yami was quick to follow. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours before Yami finally had the courage to speak. "I hope you don't mind me asking," He started. "but, what happened to your parents?"

Yugi looked at his darker half with pain filled eyes and just shook his head before standing up and heading up the stairs to his room. Yami sighed and followed Yugi to his room. He found his light face down on the bed sobbing uncontrollably. "Yugi, I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

Yugi looked up at his yami with a tear stained face. Yami scooped the teen up in his arms and re-positioned him in bed before joining him. Yugi's darker half rubbed soothing circles on his back, as thunder echoed though the empty house.

"They abused me." Yugi began, his face buried in his love's chest. Yami tightened his grip on the boy as he began his story. "It wasn't so bad at first. Father might come home drunk and throw a punch or two, then mother would yell at him. Then she found out he was cheating. That's when things got bad. She began to drink as well, and eventually she started to blame me for their marital troubles. The only time they got along was when they were beating the shit out of me." Yugi let out a shaky breath before continuing. "Eventually grandpa found out and turned them over to the police. I'm not exactly sure what happened to them after that, I assume they're still in prison." Tears threatened to spill once again.

"I'm sorry, aibou, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be sorry," Yugi replied as he sat up in bed and began to remove his shirt. Underneath was a horrid sight. Scars covered the boys back and torso. "They were careful not to leave any marks where people could see. That's why they got away with it for so long." He let out a sigh. "It happened over eight years ago. I try to forget it every day, but how can I, when I have these scars everywhere reminding me of what happened."

"Yugi..." Yami whispered sympathetically. _'What am I supposed to say to him?'_ "You're beautiful." _'Really? You're beautiful? That's all you could come up with, ugh, you're such an idiot!'_ Yami mentally scolded himself, but to his surprise Yugi actually seemed touched by his words.

_'How could he possibly think I'm beautiful? There's nothing beautiful about my body.' "_You don't mean that." Yugi finally responded as he began to blush.

"Yes, I do." Yami responded looking his light directly in to amethyst eyes. His crimson orbs were filled with a burning passion, Yugi knew he meant every word he said.

Yami cupped his hand behind Yugi's head a brought their lips together in a magical kiss that sent chills up both their spines. Yami continued planting small kisses all over his koi's cheeks and neck before once again kissing his beautiful lips. _'His skin, his lips, they're so soft, like silk.'_ Yami licked his hikari's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Quickly, to his surprise, it was granted. _'He tastes so good.'_

Yugi was surprised at how quickly everything had happened. Not that he was complaining, he loved every second of it.

To their disappointment the kiss was broken for some much needed air. _'Oh, Ra. I love him so much. But do I tell him now, or do I wait? Is it too soon? I don't know what to do or what to say.'_

"Yugi, I love you." Yami said as he pulled the teen as close as he could to him. "I love you more than you could ever imagine. I promise I'll protect you from whatever evil may come your way. You mean the world to me."

Yugi was taken back by his darker half's words. He eyes brimmed with tears. "I love you too, Yami. You have no idea how I've longed to hear those words." Yugi buried his face in his lovers chest and began to sob.

"Why are you crying?" Yami questioned, not sure of what to make of the situation.

"I'm just, I'm happy" Yugi mumbled though Yami's shirt as thunder rolled though the house.

The two boys embraced each other for the rest of the afternoon, temporarily forgetting the previous events, hoping things would remain like this, forever.

* * *

Again, sorry for it being so short, but at least there's some fluff. :3


End file.
